The Wedding Pastor
by PooperScooper000
Summary: Riku is a lonely wedding pastor who enjoys a good love story. Xion is a [usually] bubbly kindergarten teacher who is happy with her life. When someone's wedding brings them together, they start to know each other, and fall in love. But being a pastor has its perks, pastors can't marry or date. What will happen to the pastor, and the teacher? ((OOC-ness))


**The Wedding Pastor**

**By- PooperScooper000**

_**Introduction 1 -Riku**_

"Do you, Noel Kreiss, take Serah Farron to be your wife?"** I asked Noel, the groom.

"I do," he answered me as he looked at his bride. "You may now ki-" I was cut off by the newly-weds kissing. People in the pews were now snapping pictures of the husband and wife and clapping and cheering. I heard the couple chuckle, then share more short and loving kisses. I couldn't help but smile.

My name is Riku, I'm a 23-year-old wedding pastor. Why am I a pastor, you ask? My family are very religious people, and I love seeing the grooms and brides' happy faces when they just got married (In my only 1 year of pastor-hood, no one's ever objected). I couldn't wish for a better job.

Today's wedding was a real tear-jerker for some people, Serah and Noel's friends and family shared some of their memories and stories with them. Noel told a story about how he met Serah in a place called New Bodhum when they were children. Apparently, his parents and her parents were old friends. Their parents would always go out together, so a babysitter would have to watch after them. He explained that he didn't really like her at first, but gradually, he came to know her and love her. He said he confessed to her in middle school, but she rejected him, but when he asked in high school (tenth grade apparently), she accepted. They've been together for 7 years, and engaged for 1 year. (They're a year older than me).

Stories like that just really pull at your heartstrings, I'm a real sucker for stories like that. That's why my job is so great. But come to think of it, it kind of makes me _lonely _that I watch people get married when I can't.

I kept smiling and whisper," Congratulations." They held hands and return a warm smile. "Thank you," they whisper back in unison. "We're going to take pictures outside," Serah said. I nodded, and the couple went outside. _An hour until the reception, what to do? I'll finish up my book, __The Fault in Our Stars.__** _

_**The Reception**_

Mr. and Mrs. Kreiss were taking photos while us adults were drinking cocktails and eating appetizers. My best friend, Sora, was there. He was the cousin of Noel. I was mingling with some of the couple's relatives and friends. I was talking to Serah's sister, Claire, or, her nickname, "Lightning." I couldn't help but notice that she was quite anti-social. She said that she knew someday that they'd get married.

I then talked to a teenage girl with orangey-pink hair. "Hi there, I'm Vanille!" the girl beamed.

"Hello, I'm Riku." I said to her with a smile. She put her hands behind her back and looked closely at me. "Have we met before?" she asked. "No, or, not that I know of."

"Do you know a boy named Hope?" Hmm…. Oh yeah! It was Loz's, my brother's, 15-year-old son.

"Oh yes, he's my nephew, how'd you know I was knew to 'em?" I saw a blush form on her face and she walked away without a word. She was probably little Hope's classmate or something. "Hey, Riku my man!" I turned my head to the voice, it was Sora. "Hi."

"You can keep a secret, right Riku?"

"Of course I can! You can count on me!" I assured him. He cupped my ear an started whispering. "I'm gonna follow my cousin's footsteps and propose to Kairi in the summer!" he whispered excitedly. It was about time he did that, I know she won't say no!

Kairi was Sora and I's other best friend. She was my other childhood friend. Sora was her friend first back in the Destiny Islands. She came out of nowhere, and was adopted by the mayor. Sora was the first who introduced me to her. Back then, Sora was my only friend, and having another one was the best feeling as a child.

"Really, that's great Sora! About time!" We both shared a hardy laugh. "So, Kairi didn't come?" I asked, looking around to see if Kairi came. "Nope, she has really bad allergies." I mumbled a no. Sora annoyingly sighed. "How many pictures are they taking!?"

"Well, Sora, they want to keep a lot of memories." I told to the impatient Sora. "I'm hungry though!" I smirked, Sora is always so childish, but I admire him for that, he's always a kid at heart. We then laughed together, again. That all stopped when we heard glass break. A woman with short black hair was on her phone when she dropped her glass of wine. "I can't believe he'd do that, and on text!" Everyone's eyes were on her, and she did that _right _when Mr. and Mrs. Kreiss came in. Noel came running in to the girl's side. "Xion! What happened!?" He yelled worriedly at her. I looked at Mrs. Kreiss. Her mouth was open with shock. She ran next to the woman too. "Ms. Xion! Are you alright?" she asked. The "Xion" woman looked at the couple, teary-eyed, dropped her phone on the floor and ran out the door.

Noel picked up the phone and read the text message with his wife. Serah put her over her mouth. Noel was shaking his head. Everyone was silent in the room. "I-I c-can't believe Vanitas broke up with her." Serah whispered with disappointment. Xion, she was heartbroken. I looked at the door, she couldn't go far with heels on. Without a word, I ran out the door, following Ms. Xion. "Ms. Xion!?" I yelled. "Ms. Xion, where are you?" I yelled once more. Who knows what women do when their heartbroken, that's why I ran after her.

_But who knew the woman you chased after changed your life forever? My name is Riku, and __**I am the wedding pastor.**_

_**End of Intro 1**_

**Author's notes~**

****- I also really ship Noerah, I love the book ****The Fault in Our Stars.**

**Riku will be OOC in this story, a person who likes a good love story. Oh and, the people Riku meet will have their own story in this story, for instance, there may be parts with Noel and Serah's life, Hope's or Vanille's (Oooh, a hint there).**

**Review! Constructive criticism, grammar, spelling, story ideas, other problems, ect. **

_**Intro 2- Xion preview**_

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled at the pesky pastor.

* * *

"So, how are you related to Serah and Noel?"

"I'm Noel's cousin's girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend,"

"Really? So how come your boyfriend-"

"Ex-boyfriend" I corrected.

"Yeah, how come he didn't come?"

"He's an ignorant twat."

"Ouch. So,what do you do for a living?" Riku asked a lot of questions as we made our way back to the reception.

"I'm a kindergarten teacher."


End file.
